


Our first Touch

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, ShukitaWeek2019, Thicc dick Yusuke, Top Yusuke, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week day 4 First TimeThey took their time to get to this point. It's fine, mostly because Yusuke has a big dick so they couldn't exactly rush into that
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Our first Touch

Falling for Yusuke had been slow so of course this move had been as well. Akira had worked his way in. Slowly came to know the true Yusuke. Slowly came to get Yusuke to trust and believe in him as well. Everything had been slow so of course this had been slow as well. Akira had no problem with it.

Their first kiss had taken forever. He had known when he wanted to kiss Yusuke but when they finally managed to kiss it had been sweet. In more ways than one. He had used his umbrella to hide them from sight and when he had leaned up Yusuke had met him halfway.

Akira had walked back to LeBlanc with a grin on his face. Morgana had tried everything to make it fade but Akira had spent the rest of the evening happy.

That kiss had led to them reaching for each other. Talking a lot more and of course more kissing. Nothing else though. Yusuke had his reasons and Akira had not wanted to rush into anything. He had not done anything like this before.

He knew how he felt. He knew what he wanted. The more he learned about Yusuke the more that he himself simply needed from him. To be with Yusuke was to want and Akira wanted so badly.

Everything else leading up to them had been slow. It had taken them weeks before Yusuke had touched him for the first time and they had not even planned that. They had just been in Yusuke’s room. Talking had led to kisses. Those kisses had led to Yusuke being on top and then more kisses.

When he had felt Yusuke touch him, he had gasped. It had taken such a short time to tip him over the edge. Yusuke’s touch had been slow and the way he had touched and teased him. It had simply been mind-blowing for him.

It had taken a few times after that for Yusuke to allow Akira to touch or even see him and when he finally did Akira understood why. He got it and the first thing he did after seeing Yusuke was some research. A few shopping trips with Ann. A few books to study and of course practice at home and he knew what he was going to do with his boyfriend.

So after everything they were ready. Akira was not afraid, he had become good friends with the ‘snake’ a touch here and there until Yusuke whimpered and sighed. Sometimes a few kisses while Yusuke’s fingers dug into his hair.

Always slow and at this point what was the rush? They had found each other and that was what was really important. They had found each other and Akira was in love. It was what made it so good. After all this time this was just finishing what they had already started.

Preparations were finished. They had talked it through. They had made pinky promises on what would happen if one or the other was uncomfortable. How was Yusuke this sweet? Akira was truly lucky.

X

The thing about Yusuke was that he only seemed meek when you looked at him from a distance. Meek and cold. That was the biggest lie Akira had discovered. The true Yusuke was Fox. The passionate gorgeous being in the metaverse. He might be hard to understand but Yusuke was so passionate that Akira felt as though he would be burned alive.

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly as he pressed Akira down onto the bed. “You’re certain about this?” How was he this sweet? Akira cupped Yusuke’s face in his hands before he kissed him. Already he was reacting and he could feel Yusuke react as well. The warmth that spread through his stomach at the feeling of Yusuke’s touch and pressing against him.

“Once we take it slow we’ll be fine.” Akira kissed Yusuke’s jaw until he pulled a moan from him. “And we’ve done the other part often enough haven’t we? We take the edge off. Make sure that we take it slow.” He whispered as he bit Yusuke’s neck. “And then you’ll see how well I can take.” His stomach warmed as he allowed himself to grope Yusuke. “This.”

“Akira.” Yusuke’s low groan made him laugh before he pushed Yusuke back so he could roll over. To get to the point that being naked did not affect them. That was what he and Yusuke had managed to get to. Akira gave Yusuke a long look before he made himself comfortable. “The-“ Yusuke found it even as he asked. “Relax.”

“I’m relaxed.” Akira said softly as Yusuke leaned over him. The lube was a bit cold on his thighs but when Yusuke’s hand brushed against the base of the toy he gasped and clenched down. The toy was still doing it’s job. A pleasurable ache that Akira had learned to enjoy. What Yusuke had between his legs however. That was something Akira had to prepare for.

“If you say so.” Yusuke whispered before Akira groaned at the feeling of him settling on top of him. He was so warm and the heat as he pressed on him. When his cock pressed between him Akira moaned at the heat. The feeling of this was not new but every time only turned him on more.

Yusuke’s sounds, the way he felt and the way he allowed himself to lose control. Akira could only push back and squeeze his thighs but the sensations were incredible. Especially when he slid a hand between his legs to cup the head of Yusuke’s cock.

“Akira.” Yusuke gasped against his shoulder when Akira thumbed his slit. “What happened to taking it slow?”

“Not this part.” Akira murmured as he made Yusuke buck and throb. He had to fight back his own responses as he made Yusuke’s cock throb and finally made him leak into his hand. It was a turn on when Yusuke groaned and came into his grip slowly relaxing on top of him. “It’s taking the edge off so you won’t be impatient. Now comes the fun slow part.”

X

“It’s not impossible.” Akira reminded his boyfriend as Yusuke paused. “We stretched, we prepared. Now it’s just taking it easy.” He could still taste Yusuke. After thigh sex Akira had blown Yusuke until he got hard again then he had made him cum. Take more of the edge off as a precaution.

Now his boyfriend was waiting so he could finally fuck Akira. he had been waiting for this so long it almost didn’t feel real. He wrapped a hand around Yusuke’s cock and the moan that pulled only made Akira throb.

“Don’t make me wait any longer.” He whispered and Yusuke swallowed. He spent a moment to brush his hair out of his eyes before he nodded and leaned down. The first push made Akira gasp. He was loosened and stretched but still. Fuck. “You’re big.” He gasped as his fingers dug into Yusuke’s arm. “Still good. Take your time. But you’re big.”

Being opened like this. Akira couldn’t keep watching. His thighs trembled and he let his head fall back onto the pillow. His own cock leaked against his stomach as Yusuke pulled back before he pushed forward again. Akira felt his fingers tremble as he grasped at the sheets. Yusuke’s low hiss as he pulled back before he pushed forward again shouldn’t be so sexy.

But it was at the same time so sexy. Being fucked like this, opened like this and to have Yusuke slowly pushing into him finally made Akira throb. He wanted to move but he knew he had to stay still. He had to stay still for this part at least.

But being filled up like this. His breath hitched at the stretch and the heat. His boyfriend was so big that it made his legs and fingers tremble. It had to be halfway at this point but it felt as though Yusuke was in his stomach.

Yusuke’s eyes were so intense. He was losing himself into the sensations and it was better than Akira had thought it would be. He had to fight to make himself release the sheets but he grasped Yusuke’s face and dragged his boyfriend down to him. He was tired of waiting.

“Feels so good.” Akira murmured against Yusuke’s lips. “You’re so big Yusuke. See? I told you it would be good.”

“You’re okay?” Yusuke murmured back as he pulled back just a bit and rolled his hips and sank a little bit deeper. Akira felt his hips tremble under Yusuke’s hands and the world faded away just a bit from the thrust. “I’m not hurting you?”

“No way.” Akira gasped before he kissed Yusuke. He kissed his boyfriend even as he wrapped his legs around him. “It’s so good. We stretched me remember? Right now you’re so deep.” And Akira knew he had not even taken the full thing yet. “So good.” He panted as he felt Yusuke slip deeper. His boyfriend was huge. It was so good.

“I don’t think I can last.” Yusuke murmured before he gave a soft groan. “This feels too good Akira.” He pulled back and the next thrust made Akira dig his hands into Yusuke’s shoulders as he trembled. If Yusuke kept up targeted thrusts like those he just might cum untouched. “I never thought I could have this with anyone.”

“You have me. You’ll always have me.” Akira whispered as he kissed Yusuke. “Now keep going slow.” He arched as Yusuke did just that. “And fuck me Fox.”

X

Yusuke had fallen for a persistent trickster and he regretted nothing. No one else would get to see this part of Akira. The part of him that only came out when he chased after Yusuke.

He had to grit his teeth when Akira’s body clenched around him. Right now he was so tight it was borderline painful. The preparations had been arousing enough but when he had finally thrust into him Yusuke had felt his heart melt.

The warmth from Akira and not just that. The expressions that Yusuke pulled from him. Yusuke wanted to cherish him and he needed to take care of Akira. At the same time, he wanted to fuck him like he was doing now.

The harder he went, the deeper he stroked the more that Akira reacted. It was arousing and hard to focus on anything else. Yusuke couldn’t focus on anything but the noises he pulled from Akira’s lips and the way his body reacted to his own.

“Let me-“ Akira pushed as him until He fell back. “No- no.” He groaned. “Don’t lie down. Sit up and let me.” Akira paused and froze up as he straddled Yusuke again. “Fuck Yusuke.” He trembled. “You’re so-“ His cock splattered precum on Yusuke’s stomach as he rested his head on Yusuke’s shoulder. “You’re so big.” He trembled. “I think- I almost came just now.”

“Do you need to go slow now?” Yusuke settled his hands on Akira’s hips as he spoke. “Do you want to move yourself?” He would restrain himself if he had to.

“No. keep going. I just wanted leverage.” Akira panted. He placed his hands on Yusuke’s shoulder and the way he tightened up made Yusuke groan. “That’s it.” He said softly as he slid down. “Don’t stay still.” He said softly. “Move- yes.” He panted as Yusuke thrust up. “Not too fast.” He laughed. “Just like that Yusuke.” His fingers trembled and he groaned softly. “Keep- I’m almost.” He trembled. _“Yusuke.”_

Yusuke was so close it was almost painful. He kept his hands on Akira’s hips as he moved. Not fast but it was not the slow pace he had started it. “I never thought these sorts of things.” He moved until he could kiss Akira. “Were possible until I met you.” He gasped as Akira stilled and shuddered. The tightness made him lose his breath even as he felt Akira’s cum splash their stomachs and chests. “Beautiful.”

X

“You can walk?” Morgana’s voice nudged Yusuke from sleep. “How?”

“I didn’t buy those toys for show.” The smell of coffee made Yusuke only move slightly under the covers. “Be a little quieter Morgana. He deserves some sleep.”

“You deserve sleep. How did you not die!” Morgana hissed. “You look so happy. It’s gross.”

“I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much.” Akira laughed softly and Yusuke sighed softly. “Also… I’m still coming down. I think I passed out between three and four.” Morgana’s groan made Akira laugh a bit louder. “Get used to it.” Akira laughed.


End file.
